Only On The Outside
by candyanjie9
Summary: Tris Prior is the hottest, most popular girl at Dauntless high. She has the best friends, an amazing boyfriend, and one awful secret. What is her secret and how far will she go to keep it a secret? R&R please! ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH
1. Chapter 1

_Awesome. That's the word that everyone uses to describe my life. I guess it is kinda awesome. From the outside. on the inside, I'm a mess._

Chapter 1

The morning went by like it usually does. Wake up, shower, get dressed, hair and makeup, breakfast, out the door. Now I'm sitting in my deep blue Ferrari heading to school. The drive as usual goes quickly. I pull into the parking lot and park my car. Again, as usual, my boyfriend Four is waiting for me by the Front entrance.

"Hey." he say. before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey." I say back.

"Are you coming to the football game tonight?" he asks me

"Wouldn't miss it for anything." i say with a smile on my face.

"That's my girl." he says with a bigger smile on his face. With that, my best friend Christina comes over to me and Four.

"C'mon guys! Do you want to be late to class?"she says. Me and four laugh at that but we follow her into the school. I only have two classes with Four which kinda sucks but whatever. all my other classes are with my other friends. I say a quick goodbye to Four as we both head to out first period classes.

As me and Chris are walking to class, I'm getting the stares that i always do. the good stares. From the guys, it's want, even though they know i have a boyfriend, and from the girls, jealousy, which is pretty self explanatory. I ignore them as me and Chris walk into homeroom. We sit in our usual seats and just sit there chatting. Christina keeps rambling on about her new boyfriend Will. I'm happy for her but i just want her to shut up now. Then our teacher walks in and starts the class.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by fairly quickly. I drove home and of course, no one is home. Caleb is out with his girlfriend Susan, mom is in London for business and my dad is in Washington D.C.. I run upstairs to my room to get changed. As i get to my room i get a text from Four.

_Hey. Are you free right now? I'm not doing anything and I could use some company._

I write back: _As much as i would love to, i already have plans. I'll call you later. Bye :) xoxo_

I then walk into my room and walk into my huge closet. all the way in the back is my secret closet. I go in there and get my black legging, combat boots, my gray t-shirt, and a black hoodie. I quickly get changed then crawl out the window. I walk to the back shed and unlock it. i get on my beautiful dirt bike and i head off into the wood. If anyone knew i did this, I'd be dead.

**A/N: How do you guys like Chapter 1 of my first Fan-fic? constructive critisizm helps! if you have any ideas, review or PM me. :)**

**-A**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

_I then walk into my room and walk into my huge closet. all the way in the back is my secret closet. I go in there and get my black legging, combat boots, my gray t-shirt, and a black hoodie. I quickly get changed then crawl out the window. I walk to the back shed and unlock it. i get on my beautiful dirt bike and i head off into the wood. If anyone knew i did this, I'd be dead._

Chapter 2

After driving in the woods for a half hour, I pull into the clearing that's too familiar. I push my bike behind the giant oak tree like I always do and begin the walk to the entrance of The Pit.

I arrive at the entrance to The Pit. As usual, the three story drop terrifies me. I know that there's a net at the bottom but really, would you want to jump down three stories even though there was something to catch you at the bottom? I think not. I take a deep breath, and jump.

After what always feels like an eternity, I hit the net. I wait for someone to help me off the net like they always do, but no one comes. I struggle to get myself off the net. I finally get up and on the ground, I hear the voice I hate most in the world.

"You're late" says Eric as I turn around to face him.

"Sorry." I say quickly praying to God that he doesn't punish me for this. "I was held up at school and then-"

"Shut up, I don't have time for your pathetic excuses. We have a busy day today. Now get your head out of your ass and follow me." He says with a sharp tone to his voice. I follow because I can't afford another one of his punishments.

I follow him down several hallways and finally enter the main control room. Eric sits down at the head of the long table in the center of the room and I sit down in the seat next to him. I look around the room and all the screens on the wall. I see security footage of inside the White House, banks all through out Chicago, and many more confidential buildings throughout the country. I see the president in his office writing what seems to be writing a speech that he will probably give soon. I'm jarred out of my daze with Eric kicking me under the table giving me a look saying that I better pay attention or there will be consequences.

"Alright guys, get your heads out of your asses and pay attention!" Eric shouts. "We have a mission that needs to be planned by the end of today. We will be stealing the recent files from congress. We are going to go to our designated groups to plan each step of the heist." All the other people sitting at the table are just sitting there. "Well, are you going to get started?" Eric says with an edge to his voice. With that everyone gets up quickly and heads in their separate directions. I get up and head over to my group where we inspect the maps of the buildings we break into and find the best ways in and out without getting caught. Of course I don't want to do any of this, bit I have no choice

* * *

After almost 5 hours of working and drawing plans on maps, I head to the elevator that takes us back up to ground level. As I am heading for the elevator quickly so I can avoid Eric or Peter his right hand man, I feel a firm hand pull me back. I see Peter.

"You forgot to pay." He says with a smirk on his face. I reach into my pocket and pull out my wallet. I grab a 50 and hand it to Peter then turn a rush out of The Pit, the home of all the most wanted group of criminals in the country. God I hate blackmail.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**1 week later**

I wake up with a jolt. The nightmares always haunting me. They never go away. I brush it off and walk into my bathroom to take a shower. When I'm done I hear my phone chime with a text

_Christina: Party 2nite Zeke's! I'm coming over early to help you get ready!_

I sigh and put my phone away. I grab my laptop and get back in bed and go on Netflix until Christina comes.

* * *

After an hour of poking and pulling, Christina is finally done getting me ready. My hair is pulled into a high ponytail, a small amount of makeup on my face. I'm wearing a black maxi skirt with spandex underneath because I have a feeling that we'll be playing truth or dare, a red and black striped tight crop top and black flats.

We walk out my front door and into my car. drive over to Zeke and Uriah's house just chatting about the latest gossip and random crap. I park my car in front of the house and me and Christina walk into the house. When we walk in, the party is already in full swing but of course when you are with Christina, you _must_ be fashionably late.

she heads over to will as soon as we walk in and I am left alone to find Four. But thats no problem. I love parties. And truth or dare which is why we always play. Best life ever, right? Just on the outside.

* * *

After a couple hours the party has died down and most of the people have left. Zeke stand on the coffee table and tell everyone else to leave except us. After that we all sit in a circle on the floor.

"Since it is my house, I shall go first" Proclaims Zeke.

"Hey! It's my house to!" says Uriah with a fake pout on his face.

"Whatever, shaddup, so, Four ma' man, T or D?"

"Dare" responds Four. Zeke then crawls over to four and whispers something in his ear. Four then nods and stars laughing.

"Hey! we need to know the dare!" shouts Marlene

"Don't worry, you'll find out" says Four

She nods then Four takes his turn.

"Will, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, and if you say pansycake Uriah I swear to god I will slit your throat" Will says, while Uriah Opens then closes his mouth.

"Have you and Christina _done the deed_ and if so, how many times?" Four asks?

Will blushes a deep red then speaks,"We have and 6 times i think." then both him and Christina are both as red a tomatoes.

* * *

The game goes on for another hour and by then everyone is at least half naked except me because I'm willing to do anything. I have a reputation to rarely to down a truth or dare.

"Tris" Uriah says, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" I say because it's past midnight and I'm to tired to do anymore stupid crazy dares.

"What is a secret about you that no one else knows?" Says Uriah. When he says this I stiffen and go pale. Four then puts his arm around my shoulder and says,

"Nothing,'cause I know everything about my little Trissy" he says with a little smile. I then turn and look at him with a worried look on my face, still pale. He obviously senses that something is wrong. "What is is? what don't I know?"

I then wiggle out of his arm and take of my maxi skirt revealing the spandex I wore underneath them. Everyone gasps because this is totally going against my reputation.

"You know? this game is silly c'mon Chris, we're going." I say _still_ pale and an extremely worried look on my face. Christina then gets up with a confused expression on her face, says good bye to everyone and follows me as I run out the front door.

When we get in my car she stops me from putting my keys in the ignition.

"Would you like to tell me what that was all about?" She says

"I wish I could" is all I say before putting the keys in the ignition and speeding back to my house and running up to my bedroom feeling the tears build up behind my eyes. I shut my bedroom door and lie on my bed. I then cry myself to sleep.

No one can know I work for the Divergent.

* * *

**Hey guys, Sorry if it's a little short, I wanted all the other characters to get a hint that she was hiding something.**

**I have some serious writers block, if you have any ideas, review or PM me. Bye!**

**~A**


	4. ANOTHER author's note (sorryyyy)

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated, i have school which is utter crap and then cross country right after school until 5 then HW and then maybe time for writing. I probably will now start updating once a week. **

**Also, I might be re-naming the story. ****_SelfDestructIn54321 _****suggested a really awesome name and I'll probably be changing it by the next update**

**I'll update as soon as possible! Bye!**

**~A **


	5. Authors Note (again)

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating for TWO YEARS. I'm so surprised people are still even reading this. The positives reviews you guys gave me mean so much to me. I had just lost the urge to write but now I've got it back. I will definitely be updating in the next few days. Thank you so much for sticking around and I hope you enjoy the story. :)

-A


	6. Chapter 4

Ever since the party, I've been so awkward around everyone, and they can all tell that something's wrong. Four has been constantly asking me what's been bothering me but just keep putting him off. I can't imagine how he'd react if he found out what I did.

Along with that, the heist that Divergent has been planing is coming up soon and I've been constantly freaking out over it. And if i try anything to get out of it, Peter will have my head. My part in the operation is, sadly, extremely vital. I'm back at the pit with the security team keeping an eye on the team as they're breaking in and warning them if there are any obstacles and if they have to change plans.

What sucks is that my dad is constantly in DC because he works in congress. My whole family would live there but he didn't want to completely change everyone's lives. When Eric told everyone that the next heist was on congress' recent files, I almost had a panic attack right then and there. I would be putting my own father in jeopardy. It kills me that I have to keep doing this. Even if I do get to stop, knowing that I was ever part of such a thing would haunt me forever.

"Tris will you please talk to me?" says Four. "I can tell that something's wrong"

"Sweetie, nothing's wrong" I lied. "You know I would tell you if something was, right?"

"I hope so" he sighed. He then pulled me into a long hug. He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him.

"We should go to class, hon"

"But I'd rather stay here and hold you"

"Me too but Ms. Matthews will kill me if I'm late."

"Fine" he sighed. He took my hand and we started walking down the hall towards class.

Zeke and Uriah were having another party. I wasn't gonna let what happened last time ruin this for me. I wanted to have fun with my friends again. This time the party was gonna be right after the football game. Christina and I were at my house getting ready to go to the game. Right now, our school's team is undefeated, and we hope to keep it that way.

"Would you stay still?" Christina said.

"Sorry" I said. "Just lost in thought."

"Well focus because we aren't gonna get out of here any time soon if you don't let me finish you hair."

I sighed and sat up straight, letting Chris pull my hair into a fishtail braid. My mind was rushing in a hundred different directions. The heist was in two days. I was determined on not letting it get to me tonight. I wanted to have a good time tonight and forget about everything that was going on.

Christina and I were finally finished and were heading to the game. As soon as we got there we were greeted by Shauna and Marlene, Zeke and Uriah's girlfriends.

"Hey guys!" said Marlene. "Uriah is holding our seats, let's go!" We got to our seats and waited for the game to start.

"You ready for the party tonight Tris?" said Uriah.

"You betcha." I responded. "Sorry about last time. I wasn't feeling to great."

"It's fine Tris, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"So am I"

In less than ten minutes the game started. We were all cheering but cheered even louder when Four and Zeke came running onto the field. This was gonna be a great game.

It was the middle of the third quarter and our team was winning 47-0. I was having the time of my life, being completely free of worry about everything else that was going on. Then I got the text.

_If this mission fails, you're dead _

_-peter_

**A/N: thank you guys so much for sticking around. It's been so long since I updated and it feels so good to write again. I think this chapter is a bit longer to make up for my absence. Sorry if it's a little boring. I just really wanted to update for you guys. I'll be updating again soon! :) **

**-A **


	7. Chapter 5

After I got that message from Peter, the rest of the game was a blur. I managed to keep a smile on my face so no one got worried, but inside I felt like everything was falling apart. Any hope I had of getting out of this mission was gone. They would kill  
me if I tried anything.

The game ended with our team winning of course. We all headed to Zeke and Uriah's for the party. As soon as I got there, I went straight to the drinks. I needed something to take my mind off of all of this. Four had followed me to the drinks.

"You might want to slow down Tris." He said as he saw me chugging down a can of beer. I sighed and put down the can.

"Let's go dance" I said, my words slow. I took his hand and pulled him towards where everyone was dancing. I put my hands on Four's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I love you Four" I said. "I never want to lose you."  
Tears were starting to fill the corners of my eyes.

"I love you too," he responded, "I'm not gonna leave you anytime soon." He pulled my face up into a sweet kiss. As usual I fell into his embrace and tangled my hands into his hair. If only he knew that he might actually lose me.

The party had died down and it was just me, Four, Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, and Will. We were all sitting in the living room getting ready to play truth or dare like we always do.

"You better not back down this time Tris!" Uriah joked.

"Don't you worry about that. My head is back in the game." I responded with a smile on my face, my words slightly slurred together. I think it's safe to say that I had a little too much to drink tonight. Four pulled me to sit next to him as  
the game started.

"I'll go first" said Uriah. "Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare" said Will. Uriah leaned over to Christina and whispered in her ear. She giggled and nodded.

"Let Christina blindfold you, put anything in your mouth and you have to guess what it is." Will groaned and agreed. Uriah put a blindfold on him and Christina went to find something to put in Will's mouth. Christina returned with a spoon a  
cinnamon, trying to hold back her laughter.

"I can hear you guys trying not to laugh. This better not be bad." Said Will.

"No promises, sweetie" said Christina with a smirk on her face. She knelt down in front of him. "Open up" she said. Will opened his mouth and Christina put the spoon in his mouth. Within seconds, will started coughing and cinnamon  
was puffing out of his mouth.

"What the hell!" He said between coughs. "Cinnamon? Really?" Everyone was dying laughing. I was laughing so hard I was starting to tear up. "You guys are assholes"

We had been playing for over an hour and the most entertaining dare so far was Uriah streaking down the street and their neighbors screaming out their windows. I so far hadn't turned anything down.

"Tris, t or d?" Said Christina.

"Dare" I responded.

"Let anyone of your choosing give you a sharpie tattoo" I agreed and looked around the room to pick who would do it.

"I'm gonna go with Zeke" he jumped up with a smile on his face.

"You are so gonna regret this." Zeke said.

"Am I?"

10 minutes later I had a complete poorly drawn M &amp; M on my shoulder.

"Was that the best you could do?" I asked with fake shock behind my voice.

"It's late honey, you can't expect my art skills to be impeccable at this ungodly hour." He said.

We played for another twenty minutes and then me and Chris headed back to my house for a sleepover. We were getting changed into my pajamas.

"Can I borrow a sweater? It's a bit chilly." Said Christina.

"Sure, check in my closet. It should be towards the right." I said. I regretted it immediately as I said it. What if she finds my secret closet. This is NOT good.

"Uh, Tris?" Said Chris from my closet.

"Yeah?" I said, my voice laced with worry.

"What's this little room hidden in your closet?"

"Oh, uh, that's nothing."

"It sure doesn't look like nothing"

Shit

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! How do you think Christina is gonna react if she finds out what tris does? See you guys in the next chapter! :*  
-A 


End file.
